vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
O-Ren Ishii
Summary O-Ren Ishii, a.k.a. Cottonmouth, was once a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, and took part in the Massacre At Two Pines, where she, along with the rest of the squad, staged an attack at Beatrix's wedding rehearsal, a mistake that would later cost O-Ren her life. O-Ren experienced her first encounter of death when at the age of nine, while hiding underneath a bed, she witnessed both her parents being brutally murdered under the orders of a Yakuza boss and his associates. After two years of intense training, O-Ren managed to bring the crime lord responsible for her parents' deaths to justice, and went on to become an expert assassin, even rising through the ranks to become one of the world's top female assassins by the mere age of twenty. At some point after the Massacre At Two Pines, O-Ren eventually also became the head of the Tokyo Yakuza, with Bill's help, and possessed her own bodyguard army, the Crazy 88. A half-Japanese, half-Chinese-American woman, O-Ren is fiercely proud of her heritage, even going so far as to decapitate her own subordinate when he vented his frustration over being led by a woman of her mixed background. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: O-Ren Ishii, Cottonmouth, Queen of Tokyo's Underworld Origin: Kill Bill Gender: Female Age: 29 Classification: Human, Former Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Is a master of the sword and various other weapons), Criminal Genius, Enhanced Perception Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually decapitated a man with a single slash and was able to harm the Bride with her attacks) Speed: Superhuman (Kept up with The Bride in combat) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Comparable to the Bride, who lifted and threw a man) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived attacks from the Bride) Stamina: Peak human Range: Standard melee range, extended melee with katana, tens of meters, At least Kilometers with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Katana, Throwing Spike, .50 AE Desert Eagle, M4A1 Rifle, H&K PSG-1 Sniper Rifle Intelligence: Highly proficient in the use of Martial Arts, Leadership and Tactical Analysis Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Swordsmanship: O-Ren was a highly proficient swordswoman, skills developed over many years of practice. She was able to easily keep the Bride on her toes (who was armed with a Hanzo sword) and to injure her heavily on the back. Her weapon of choice was a curved shirasaya that could be wielded with either one or two hands. During the first part of her confrontation with the Bride, she fought holding the sword in her right and and the scabbard in the left, thus splitting offense and defense. However, after the scabbard got easily cut off, she wielded the katana with two hands, showing full commitment. The fact that she was able to stand toe-to-toe with a fellow assassin armed with a blade forged by Hattori Hanzo, the sharpness of which was stated by many characters to be past human capabilities, is proof of her immense skills. * Marksmanship: O-Ren was a highly capable sharpshooter, killing at least one target via sniping from a long distance. The target was killed inside a automobile and neither of the people sitting next to the target were injured. She also was able to quickly kill two thugs with a handgun in quick precision. O-Ren carries shuriken which she used on one occasion when she noticed someone was spying on her from the other side of a shōji. * Criminal Genius: While probably not on par with Bill, O-Ren was able to become the head of the Yakuzas and lead them successfully. She developed a hierarchy with Sofie Fatale as her second-in-command, Gogo Yubari as her personal bodyguard, and the Crazy 88's as her personal army (with Johnny Mo in charge). * Hand-to-Hand Combat: The only time she showcased barehanded fighting skills was during the beating of Beatrix: she hit her with a flying kick in the face. She was most likely somewhat proficient in martial arts. * Miscellanous skills: She showed very quick reflexes and noteworthy speed while crossing blades with Beatrix. Her appearance belies her actual strength: she was able to effortlessly behead a man with one cut, and while holding her sword with just one hand. Furthermore, she is highly perceptive, as she was able to notice someone on the other side of a shōji. She speaks fluently in both Japanese and English. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Assassins Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Kill Bill Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9